Dopelnienie
by Mefisto
Summary: Własna interpretacja wydarzeń w trakcie 3I i po.


**DOPEŁNIENIE**

Dziewczyna zrywa się gwałtownie. Blask ognia rzuca refleksy na falę rudych włosów. Twarz tonie w cieniu, połyskują z głębi oczodołów zapadnięte oczy.

– Też masz koszmary? – Odzywa się cichy głos zza jej ramienia.

Dziewczyna odwraca się. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje. Chłopak klęka przy dogasającym ognisku i dorzuca gałęzi. Noc jest chłodna. Powiewy górskiego wiatru przejmują dreszczem.

Dziewczyna obejmuje kolana ramionami. Wpatruje się w płomienie.

– O czym śnisz? – pyta towarzysza.

Chłopak ma zadarty nos i wielkie oczy, jakby rozwarte w wyrazie wiecznego zdziwienia. Nie zmieniają tego wyrazu nawet zmarszczki i nabrzmiałe ze zmęczenia powieki. Jest typowym mongoloidem, podczas gdy jego towarzyszka ma kaukaskie rysy twarzy. W jej wyglądzie nie znać absolutnie domieszki orientalnej krwi.

– O wszystkich, których spotkałem na swej drodze – odpowiada niechętnie dziewczynie. – O tych, których nienawidziłem i tych, których kochałem. Najgorzej jest, gdy wracają do mnie bliskie mi osoby. Kaworu, Misato... Kaji–san... Ayanami...

– Śnił mi się Kaji–san – cicho szepcze dziewczyna. – Masz rację, najgorzej jest, gdy wracają bliscy. Misato, Kaji i...

– I twoja mama – dopowiada chłopak.

Dziewczyna raptownie odwraca się do niego, przewierca go wzrokiem.

– Mówiłaś przez sen. I płakałaś. Jak wtedy, tej nocy przed walką z Israfelem.

– Płakałam!

Chłopak milknie.

– Chciałeś mnie wtedy pocałować – przypomina sobie dziewczyna. Jej towarzysz nie odzywa się.

– Teraz już byś mnie pewnie nie pocałował?

– Nie.

– Nawet we śnie?

– We śnie cię zabijam.

Niezręczne milczenie.

– Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? – pyta dziewczyna.

– Jak i ty mnie – chłopak wzrusza ramionami. Nie patrzy na swą towarzyszkę. Jego twarz wyraża obojętność i znużenie. Po chwili zaczyna się śmiać.

– Śniło mi się niedawno, że cię dusiłem, a ty mnie gładziłaś po policzku. Byłaś w tym swoim czerwonym plugsuicie, cała w bandażach. Bardzo seksownie wyglądałaś...

– Masz zboczone sny – chłodno stwierdza dziewczyna.

– Ale prawdziwe. Dzisiaj patrzyłem jak spałaś i zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybym cię zabił. Pewnie i tak by nic z tego nie wyszło, w końcu to nie jest normalny świat. Nie potrzebujemy nic do jedzenia, nie męczymy się, a śpimy chyba tylko po to, by mieć te koszmary. Sam nie wiem, co ja tutaj jeszcze robię. Jutro w każdym razie odchodzę.

– I co ze sobą zrobisz?

– Poszukam jakiegoś sklepu muzycznego. Skoro ocalały budynki, to i instrumenty powinny ocaleć.

– Przecież ty grasz tylko dlatego, że nikt ci nie kazał przestać – zauważa ironicznie dziewczyna

. – Tak było, ale zacząłem to lubić. Przynajmniej jedna rzecz, w której jestem dobry. I nie ma nic wspólnego z pilotowaniem Evangeliona.

Dziewczyna patrzy na towarzysza ze zdziwieniem. Zmienił się. Ona sama nie ma przed sobą celu.

– Uciekasz przede mną. Nie boisz się, co sobie o tobie pomyślę? – próbuje go podrażnić. Bez skutku.

– Możesz sobie darować – stwierdza chłopak. – Przecież i tak mną gardzisz. Od samego początku. Nic ci nie muszę udowadniać.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się gorzko.

– Za to ty gardzisz mną teraz. W ostatnich walkach to ty byłeś Number One. Możesz na mnie patrzeć z góry...

Chłopak się śmieje gorzko.

– Zawsze cię podziwiałem – mówi. – Owszem, gardziłem tobą też, ale za twoją głupią dumę, a nie za ostatnie walki. Każdemu zdarza spadek formy. To tylko ty robiłaś z tego tragedię. Wiesz, były chwile, że chciałem, byś się odezwała do mnie, nawet choćbyś miała mnie tylko zwyzywać. Ale mi przeszło. Już nie muszę się starać o niczyje pochwały.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się kwaśno do swoich wspomnień.

– Ja też tak kiedyś mówiłam... "Nie potrzebuję nikogo, sama sobie dam radę"...

Chłopak przeciąga się i podsyca płomienie kolejnymi gałązkami. Kładzie się na skrawku brudnego koca, który służy obojgu za legowisko i patrzy w gwiazdy. Wącha rękaw bluzy. Brudny dres zaczyna już wydzielać nieprzyjemny zapach.

– Przydałoby się go wyprać. Ale wszędzie jest LCL zamiast wody.

– A jednak Shinji pozostał Shinjim, pomimo że zamienił mundurek na dres – zauważa dziewczyna.

– Nie widzę powodu, by po odrodzeniu zacząć wieść życie kloszarda. Zresztą, może wcale nie umarliśmy...

– A może wcale się nie odrodziliśmy – zastanawia się dziewczyna. – Może tylko nam się zdaje, że żyjemy. Może tylko śnimy o tym. Albo ktoś o nas śni...

– Śmierdzę, więc jestem – obojętnie mówi jej towarzysz. Dziewczyna chichocze.

– Ciekawe, czy kogoś jeszcze spotkamy – zagaja. – Wczoraj widziałam kwitnącą azalię... Pojawia się coraz więcej drzew, nawet trawa gdzieniegdzie... Wszystko wraca do życia. Tylko wydaje się, że przyroda się pomieszała. Palmy obok świerków to trochę niecodzienny widok.

Chłopak zastanawia się.

– Tydzień temu widziałem i kaktusy, ale teraz już ich nie ma. Palm też coraz mniej. Za to coraz więcej miłorzębów i klonów. Chyba przyroda zaczyna wracać do normy. Wszystko trafia na swoje miejsca.

– To znaczy, że i ludzie trafią na swoje miejsca?

– Nie wiem. Może.

– Jest ci wszystko jedno, prawda? – dziewczyna patrzy na towarzysza z ironią. Chłopak pociera w zamyśleniu podbródek.

– Nie. Ale ludzie są ludźmi. Jakich się nie spotka, będzie tak samo. Obcy będą obcy, a znajomi... w zasadzie też. Tych kilka osób, z którymi byłem bliżej, już nie żyje, a tych, którzy przeżyli, nie chcę oglądać na oczy. Może i masz racje, że to jest ucieczka. Ale i tak nie ma to znaczenia. Niby kto będzie mnie z tego rozliczał?

– Twój ojciec. "Znów uciekasz, Shinji? Jesteś bezużyteczny." – dziewczyna naśladuje głos komandora.

– Ojca zjadłem.

– Co?

Dziewczyna otwiera usta, zaskoczona. Chłopak uściśla:

– Śniło mi się, że byłem Evą, moją Evą. I że go zjadłem. Odgryzłem mu głowę, a potem zjadłem w całości.

Dziewczyna śmieje się.

– Chociaż we śnie się zemściłeś?

– Wiem, głupie to. Ale teraz, nawet jak go spotkam, to już nie będzie istotne. Nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia. Mam swoją drogę, którą mogę podążyć.

– Dopóki się nie okaże, że to droga donikąd – twarz dziewczyny wyraża sceptycyzm.

– A musi być dokądś? – wydaje się, że chłopaka naprawdę to nie obchodzi. W jego głosie nie ma nonszalancji, jest tylko rzeczowość.

– Coś ty się nagle taki obojętny zrobił! – irytuje się dziewczyna.

– Asuka, daj sobie na wstrzymanie. Jak ci się nie podoba, to poszukaj sobie innego towarzystwa. Dwa tygodnie się nie odzywałaś i dobrze było, a teraz nagle koniecznie chcesz, bym był zainteresowany. I nie próbuj mnie kopać, bo ci oddam. Sama wiesz, że teraz umiem się bić nie gorzej od ciebie.

Dziewczyna prycha jak kotka. Ale uspokaja się powoli. Zaczyna przyjmować do wiadomości, że skończyło się ciągłe przepraszanie ze strony jej towarzysza.

– I jaka jest ta twoja droga?

– Będę patrzył, jak się zmienia świat. Jestem dobry w obserwowaniu. W najgorszym wypadku będę zarabiał na życie graniem. Niektórzy całkiem nieźle na tym wychodzili.

Dziewczyna również patrzy w niebo.

– Nie wiem, co będę robić. Nie ma już Evangelionów. Całe życie poświęciłam na naukę pilotowania, a teraz to się skończyło.

– Świat się nie skończył, jak widać – mówi chłopak. – Jesteś sprytna, coś wymyślisz.

– A jak nie wymyślę?

– To już nie moje zmartwienie.

Instynktownie blokuje nagły cios. Oboje zrywają się, gotowi do walki. Dziewczyna gotuje się z wściekłości, chłopak patrzy zimno. W końcu dziewczyna uspokaja się i siada.

– Mówisz teraz jak Asuka, a nie jak Shinji. A ja się użalam nad sobą jak Shinji – stwierdza samokrytycznie. – Boże, jak ja gardzę mięczakami. A teraz sama zachowuję się jak mięczak. Wiesz, co mi się śniło ostatnio? Że wpakowali mnie do Evy, bo ktoś napadł na NERV i chciał nas wszystkich pozabijać. Ja się kuliłam ze strachu i nagle przemówiła do mnie mama. Powiedziała, że zawsze była i jest ze mną i że mnie kocha. No i nagle w jednej chwili odzyskałam swoje zdolności bojowe i zaczęłam młócić wszystkich naokoło. Pojawiły się skądś takie białe, ni to anioły ze skrzydłami, ni to Evy. Pozabijałam je, a potem skończył mi się czas aktywności. A one wstały jak jakieś zombie i mnie ponadziewały na jakieś dziwne włócznie, takie z dwoma zębami. To znaczy na początku to były takie jakby skrzydła samolotów, a potem w ich rękach przemieniły się we włócznie...

– Ciekawe – stwierdza chłopak. Słucha w skupieniu.

– No i mnie ponadziewały i przebiły mi oko, a jedna z tych włóczni jak mnie trafiła w rękę, to znaczy moją Evę, to mi ją rozcięła na pół. Wzdłuż.

– Którą rękę?

– Prawą.

– A w które oko zostałaś ranna?

Dziewczyna myśli.

– W prawe...? Czemu pytasz?

– Potem ci powiem. Dokończ.

– W zasadzie to koniec. Rozszarpały mnie jak stado sępów i zjadły. Strasznie durny sen. Ale coś sobie teraz uświadomiłam...

Chłopak nie przerywa towarzyszce. Czeka w milczeniu, aż sformułuje swoje myśli. Dziewczyna po chwili ciągnie dalej.

– Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że pilotujesz po to, by usłyszeć słowo pochwały od swego ojca. I od innych. Koniecznie chciałeś, by ci ktoś powiedział, że cię lubi.

– Zgadza się.

– I co, przestało ci na tym zależeć?

Chłopak milczy przez chwilę.

– Nie. Cały czas mi na tym zależy – odpowiada. – Ale nie zamierzam się o to napraszać, ani też robić rzeczy niezgodnych z moją naturą, tylko po to, by mnie ktoś pochwalił. Jeśli już, to poszukam sobie kogoś, kto będzie mnie akceptował takiego jakim jestem. Przynajmniej tyle się nauczyłem od Kaworu.

Chłopak wzdryga się, wspominając zakończenie tej znajomości. Dziewczyna kończy swą myśl:

– Uświadomiłam sobie właśnie, że ja całe życie czekałam na takie słowa od swojej mamy. I że cała ta moja nadzieja była bezsensowna. Moja mama zwariowała, wiesz? Nie poznawała mnie. Myślała, że lalka to jej córka. W dniu, kiedy zostałam wybrana na pilota, powiesiła się. A lalkę rozpruła. Chciała zabić swoją córkę, zabrać ją ze sobą. Cholera, po co ja ci to mówię!

– Bo nie ma nikogo innego, kto by cię zrozumiał. Możesz się we mnie przejrzeć jak w lustrze.

Kłopotliwe milczenie.

– Masz rację – potwierdza niechętnie dziewczyna. – Jesteśmy tacy sami. Dlaczego słowa są takie ważne? Dlaczego musimy płaszczyć się, by je usłyszeć?

– Możemy udawać, że nas to nie dotyczy – stwierdza chłopak.

– Już to robiłam – mówi dziewczyna. – I gardziłeś mną za to. Nie lepiej przyznać się, że nam na tym zależy?

– I co dalej? – pyta chłopak. – Ty mną gardziłaś za użalanie się nad sobą i płaszczenie przed innymi. Byle tylko to usłyszeć. Teraz ty chcesz przez to przechodzić?

– Odbijamy się w lustrze. To znaczy w sobie nawzajem. To znaczy, nie tak. Jesteśmy komplementarni, jak dwie nici DNA. Dwie różne drogi, dwa bieguny. Udawana obojętność i żebranie o zainteresowanie. Pozowanie na twardziela i użalanie się nad sobą. Jak ty jesteś po jednej stronie, to ja po drugiej. I na odwrót. Krążymy po spirali. Bez końca obłędny kołowrót...

– To może to przerwiemy?

– Jak?

– Bo ja wiem? Może nam się przyśni rozwiązanie...

Dziewczyna dorzuca gałęzi do przygasającego ogniska. Na horyzoncie pojawia się purpurowy blask, zwiastujący rychłe nastanie dnia. Robi się naprawdę zimno. Wokół, na krzakach i na trawie pojawia ją się krople rosy. Wreszcie prawdziwa woda, nie LCL.

– Popatrz, coraz więcej trawy – chłopak zwraca uwagę na zmiany w otoczeniu. Dziewczyna wyrywa mu koc spod siedzenia i opatula się jego połacią.

– Nie bądź taka, mi też jest zimno!

Dziewczyna ogląda się na towarzysza i po chwili wahania wpuszcza go pod koc. Cienka sukienka i lekki sweterek nie chronią przed chłodem w górach. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie klimat zmienił się drastycznie. Bardziej teraz przypomina prawdziwy, ziemski. Nie jest już tak ciepło i wilgotno jak w macicy, a powietrze pachnie jak żywicą i wilgocią, nie krwią. Ma to jednak swoje minusy.

– Tylko nie próbuj żadnych głupich ruchów – ostrzega dziewczyna. Pozwala się objąć; tak jest cieplej.

– Bez obaw. Co miałem zrobić, to już zrobiłem.

– Że co!

Dziewczyna szarpie się i patrzy z niedowierzaniem na wyszczerz chłopaka.

– Jak leżałaś w szpitalu, w samej piżamce, rozpiętej, bezwolna, nie stawiająca oporu... Mogłem zrobić z tobą wszystko, odpłacić za... Żartowałem, kretynko!

Chłopak broni się przed dzikim atakiem towarzyszki. Całkiem skutecznie, ale i tak przypadkowo celny cios załatwia mu siną obwódkę wokół oka.

– Asuka, do cholery!...

– ...Świnia!

– Mówię, że to były tylko żarty!

– Wsadź sobie takie żarty, zboczeńcu! Typowy Japoniec!

– Odezwała się mistrzyni subtelnego dowcipu! Mam ci przypomnieć jak Horaki reaguje na twoje poczucie humoru!

– Ty mi nie przypominaj Hikari! Ona druga dobra.

– A co ona ci zawiniła?

Dziewczyna prycha rozzłoszczona.

– Zabujała się w Suzuharze – mówi w najwyższym stopniu zniesmaczona. – Trzeba być skrajną kretynką, by się zakochać w tym kretynie! Pojęcia nie mam, co ona w nim widzi.

– Może to, że on jest jedyną osobą, której nie dałaś rady przegadać – chłopak blokuje kolejny cios wymierzony w twarz. – Swoją drogą ciekawe, co się z nimi dzieje... Daj ten koc.

Dziewczyna niechętnie dzieli się kocem z towarzyszem, ale już nie pozwala się objąć.

– Bo ja wiem? Pewnie odsypiają swoje porcje koszmarów.

– Ciekawe, co im się śni.

– Suzuhara pewnie ma zboczone sny.

– Daruj, a ty nigdy nie miałaś zboczonych snów? – chłopak patrzy na towarzyszkę spod oka. Jej twarz jest już całkiem dobrze widoczna w świetle rannej zorzy. Chce zaprzeczyć, ale niespodziewanie na policzki wypełza jej zdradziecki rumieniec. Chłopak domyśla się, o kim jego towarzyszka mogła śnić. Powstrzymuje się jednak od komentarzy.

– Pytałem cię o te rany, bo w moim śnie, kiedy cię dusiłem...

– I podniecałeś się moim charczeniem... – wpada mu w słowo dziewczyna. Chłopak niezrażony kontynuuje:

– ...miałaś bandaże właśnie na prawym oku i na prawej ręce. A w innym śnie widziałem te niby–włócznie z dwoma zębami, które cię przyszpiliły.

Dziewczyna jest autentycznie zainteresowana. Czeka na ciąg dalszy. W końcu ponagla towarzysza.

– Co to był za sen?

– Głupi.

– U ciebie normalka.

Chłopak się obraża. Po chwili dziewczyna dodaje:

– No, dawaj, dawaj. Wszystkie te koszmary są mało inteligentne. Ale jakoś składają się w całość.

Chłopak podejmuje opowiadanie:

– Śniło mi się, że byłem w Evie i że mnie te włócznie przyszpiliły. I byłem tak rozpięty w powietrzu jak na krzyżu i patrzyłem na wszystko z góry. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, bo to było już dawno, ale chyba też były te skrzydlate Evy. I ja też, to znaczy moja Eva miała skrzydła i te skrzydlate Evy wgryzły się w skrzydła mojej Evy... Rozumiesz mnie?

– Tak.

– No i patrzyłem na wszystko z góry i mogłem wydać jedną decyzję: wymazać ludzkość z powierzchni ziemi czy pozwolić jej wrócić. No i wybrałem...

– Wymazanie?

– Nie, możliwość powrotu. Właściwie to miałem gdzieś całą ludzkość. Mogłaby całkiem zniknąć. Ale pojawiła się ogromna Ayanami, naga, i wyrastał z niej Kaworu, też nagi i przeogromny... I przypomniało mi się, że on wolał umrzeć niż żyć, bo jemu było wszystko jedno, ale szkoda mu było, by przepadły istoty, które stworzyły muzykę. Kochał muzykę. Więc pomyślałem: a niech tam sobie żyją, dla mnie bez różnicy... A potem nie pamiętam...

Dziewczyna chichocze.

– Nie, no. Sny to ty masz na miarę Chrystusa. Zbawienie ludzkości w garści. I ta nonszalancja: a niech tam sobie żyją... Świetny jesteś. Kurczę, jeszcze ta Ayanami i Kaworu, oboje nadzy? No jasne. Ja ci się śnię seksualnie, tamta dwójka też...

– To wcale nie było seksualne!

– Jak nie? Zabijałeś mnie i to cię podniecało. Nekrofilia i jeszcze... ten Kaworu...

– Sama potwierdziłaś, że masz zboczone sny, więc nie udawaj takiej...

– Nic takiego nie mówiłam!

– Ale się zarumieniłaś.

Dziewczyna znowu się rumieni. Rumieniec jest jeszcze czerwieńszy w blasku wschodzącego słońca.

– Nie chcesz, to nie mów. I tak już się więcej nie zobaczymy.

Dziewczyna nagle czuje, jakby zanurzała się w lodowatą pustkę.

– Naprawdę chcesz odejść?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego? Naprawdę tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?

Chłopak wpatruje się w coraz bardziej przygasające płomienie. Wygląda na to, że znowu stracił chęć rozmowy. Odzywa się jednak, czując na sobie uparte, pytające spojrzenie towarzyszki.

– Za dużo o mnie wiesz. A ja chcę zacząć nowe życie, bez starych długów i więzi. Już nie jako Ikari Shinji, ale ktoś zupełnie inny.

Dziewczyna spuszcza głowę.

– To nie przejdzie – stwierdza. – Wiem, że to bardzo po japońsku, nowe nazwisko na nową drogę życia. Ale tak naprawdę będziesz tą samą osobą. Od siebie samego nie uciekniesz.

– Nie mów, że ci na mnie zależy.

– Nie wyobrażaj sobie Bóg wie czego. Po prostu... – dziewczyna jakby dławi się słowami. W końcu opuszczają one jej gardło:

– Po prostu nie chcę być już sama. Mam dość. Potrzebuję ludzi. I ty też, choćbyś nie wiem jak zaprzeczał.

Nad zboczem góry pojawia się czerwony rąbek słońca. Pierwszy wschód słońca od wielu, wielu dni, znaczonych jedynie purpurowym blaskiem gwiaździstego nieba.


End file.
